


White Skies Were Desecrated

by Mizz Incezt (ziasann)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Ichor and Violence, Omniscient POV, Twincest, flangst, ominous relationship, soulmate themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziasann/pseuds/Mizz%20Incezt
Summary: The godly twins often play in the woods.The charade started out as innocent as babe's smile and ended up dangerous like a wolf's cry. The forest was both their playground and battlefield.No one should witness their holy game, dire consequences are upheld. The Huntress and the Archer cannot be separated, the Wild is their only safe place.





	White Skies Were Desecrated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Mizz-Incezt from fanfiction and I just want to move my old works there here. This is an edited, beta-read version from before. It's been three years since I posted this in fanfiction.
> 
> To the new readers, may you enjoy!

_"Desire draws the Moon and Sun to hold_

_Each other; hid in darksome depths, the bold"_

_-Verses on the Major Arcana, 6. Love_

They often played in the woods when they were children.

Artemis, the elder twin, runs and scavenges the whole area. She hides in the nook of trees, or up above the branches. As soon as she was spotted, she escapes; a blur of silver in the wind. She leaves no trails or marks. It was no wonder why the Forest was her domain. The young goddess has it memorized.

Apollo, her brother, had to chase her towards the end of the Earth. He never relied on the peaceful scenery of the wild. His instinct came first before everything else because that’s the only way he can find her. He was glad for the bond between twins, without it, he would have no other leads on her.

Sometimes, he finds her. Sometimes, she does. Her frail fingers wrap around his all-seeing eyes. Soothing coldness and assurance encompass him, the fact that she was here when he thought hope is gone. He turns around, his sister cheekily smiles. 

“I found you,” She whispers. “Again.”

“I should be the one finding you.” He responds. He trails his hands over her auburn hair, the familiar gesture was hinted with something they both did not understand. 

“I am scared.” She admits, her bubbly arms cuddling his body. Her scent overwhelmed him. She smelled of leaves, mint, and innocence. 

“I do, too. I feel like we’re going to leave this place soon.” He says. He pressed in tighter as if wanting to protect her from the dangers he was sensing. An unknown event will happen soon, Apollo can tell it was drawing nearer and nearer than they expected. 

Artemis tiptoed to peck on his virgin lips. “Find me in here. I will always come back here.” She promised.

She wasn’t aware of the electrifying sensation she gave him when their lips met in contact. _It wasn’t supposed to be like that. _She runs, continuing their game. He chases yet again.

He wasn’t craving for victory this time, he simply desires another kiss of her chaste lips.

* * *

They grew up, destined greatly as the Fates have dictated.

Artemis is the Goddess of the Moon, Childbirth, and Wild. She is the Huntress, Queen of the Forests. In her hands are a bow and arrow, ready to plummet anybody to death. Her eyes are steel silver as the moon. Her skin was like a glow. She belongs to the night where she illuminates the most.

Apollo is the God of the Sun, Arts and Future. Archery was his as it was also his sister’s. He was a poet who with his lyre, creates the most entrancing music. The mortals love him as he was the brightness in the dark. His eyes were like the blue-tinged sky. His hair was tanned in gold. He belongs to the day where his voice maddens them all.

“Artemis!” He calls yet he already have sight of her. She was in the middle of the clearing in the forest. The sunlight bathed in her skin. Stags accompanied her. As his steps were loud, the animals scurried away. The beckoned goddess shifted her attention at him.

“You found me.” She mused, he sits by her side. She rested her head atop his shoulder. He took in her palm that he barely remembered the last time he touched it.

“This is cruel.” Artemis started. They both stared at the grass as if it had sinned towards them.

“The world of gods?” He asked.

“Everything. Hera, Zeus…They kept separating us.” She cries, he panicked. “I don’t want to be forced in this. I don’t want any of this. I want _you, _Eros knows I just want you.”

He wipes her onslaught of tears away, it pained him seeing her at such state. The sun dimmed for a moment. He tucked her head under his chin. She clutches at his cloth as she weeps silently. Her grip tightens. He kisses her forehead.

The god of love saw and decided to join their game.

* * *

The daughter of the River god was unlucky. She was the sacrificial lamb in the hunting. Apollo watches as the fair, smooth skin ragged into barks. Pointy leaves sprouting from her stiff body. Daphne didn’t deserve this. He hummed a melody in her honor, it was his fault in the first place.

“You promised, Apollo.” Artemis sprung up behind the newly made tree. She laid her hand atop the wood, life surging in her skin. The poor nymph was caught in the frivolous jealousy of a goddess.

“Why did you woo her?” She questioned.

“I don’t know.” It was the worst reply he could present. She glared daggers as she stomped and pushed him to the ground. Her defeated expression rendered him useless. 

“Why her, when I am here?” She pinned and desecrated his lips. He fought for oxygen as he awakens. He took the reins of the situation. He flipped her domination and transformed her submissive. He was the Beast, she was the Maiden. How unlikely of him to let her domineer. 

He stopped as he felt another presence. He stood, leaving them incomplete and unsatisfied. She followed him quietly. Apollo mustered his bow and aimed at the perch of the laurel tree. Artemis observed as a fellow god fell from the branch. Eros smirked widely at them.

“It’s always been fun watching you two. Killing anything that witnesses your scandals.” The god of love struck out a golden arrowhead from his temple. Ichor dripped. “Daphne saw you two. Apollo meant to appease the nymph so she wouldn’t spread a rumor. Then, the girl conspiringly set conditions that he,” Eros points at the sun god. “Woo her.” He averted his direction to the tree.

Another arrow shot in the dainty mouth of the love deity. The color of the weapon was silver, not gold. Artemis dissipates her bow and looks at her target with too much distaste.

“If you ever play your arrows with us again,” She threatened with venom. “We will make sure Aphrodite will come begging for your sanity.” 

The goddess disappeared in a gust of wind. Apollo had woven a crown with the laurel leaves.

“She is an unfortunate woman.” He said. “The mortals should restore her honor.”

“I do not like being disturbed when I am with my sister. Gossip that to the other gods and goddesses.” He reprimanded as he melted in a ray of light.

Eros was left bleeding in front of the laurel tree.

* * *

The night should strain Apollo’s strength since the sun is not out. But instead, the night made him madder and glower as he scourges the wild in search of her. A rustle of leaves was heard at the East and he quickly sprinted at the sound.

She was captured by his arms yet she showed no defiance and hurt. He was angry at her, the way his hands seemed to burn a tattoo on her body as if to mark her as his and only his. His forehead tapping hers was hot and even if the Moon was settled in the sky, the temperature around them increases.

“Stop it.” He gritted. She displayed no emotion and remained stoic.

The heat rises between them. Apollo desires the fire and kindles it. He knows she doesn’t like the warm climate.

“_I said_, stop this, Artemis!” He enrages. The grass beneath their feet blossomed to ashes. The fire was covering their place. The edges of her silk gown were tethered in flames. 

“YOU’LL BURN IF YOU DON’T STOP THIS!” He finally screamed and crashed his lips upon hers ferociously. The tension broke and cool air swifts. She laces her hands around his nape and he encircles her waist. The need for each other pulled them to the brink of insanity.

Her fingers thread on his ruffled mane, his hands sway over her stomach and spine. She illicit a moan, he lets out a grunt. 

“This is about Orion, isn’t it?” She muttered between kisses. He did not reply but she already has the answer by the way his hold hardened at the mention of the giant’s name.

“_You _are mine from the start. Everybody should know that.” Apollo decrees. His tongue slides over her lips, she welcomed it familiarly.

Artemis decided that she likes the night, the time where their love intensifies.

* * *

They often play in the woods as they did when they were children.

But now, this is a different game they’re playing. It’s not just about chasing each other anymore. There are traps and charms and deceit to be used as props. Jealousy and temptation are lurking now and then. Their weapons were arrows and vices. The whole area was their playground. There are killing and blood-shedding only to reach the finish line where the grand prize is patiently waiting.

When they were young, they thought the jungle was perilous.

But now, the godly twins made it even more hazardous.

She runs, he chases.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments below if you liked it!


End file.
